Sabrina Siria Black: Book One
by LacytheSilverWolf
Summary: Sabrina has never known an easy life. Going off to the magical school of Hogwarts, she hopes to change that. Until she makes friends with a very unexpected boy. Harry Potter. Oh well, hardships build character, right?
1. Intro

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with my second Harry Potter Original Character. At least, my second character that is a child and will be going through all seven books, as I did with Heidi, but in a much different way.

This is the story of Sabrina Siria Black, daughter of Regulus and niece of Sirius.

Sabrina's story is not a happy one. Is it as bad as Harry's? No, but they certainly bond over their crappy home lives. When Sabrina was just a year old, her father was killed for betraying Lord Voldemort. Not long after, her beloved uncle, Sirius, was sent to prison for a crime he would never have committed. At the tender age of five, just before her sixth birthday, Sabrina lost another member of her family. This time her grandmother, Walburga Black. Add on to the fact that only a handful of months after going to live with her grandmother, her own mother left her and turned up dead a few weeks later, life has never been kind of those who care for Sabrina.

After the death of Walburga, Sabrina was sent to live with her last, jail free, family. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, her husband Lucius and their son, Draco. Cousins by blood, Sabrina refers to them as Aunt and Uncle, because Narcissa refused to let Lucius install a rule for her to call them Sir and Madam.

For five long years, Sabrina was treated no better than the family house elf, Dobby, though Lucius didn't tare raise a hand to Sabrina, knowing his wife would make him feel twice the pain. Forced to live in the attic, no bigger than a small walk in closet, Sabrina spent her days using muggle pastel art supplies to draw of far away places and dream of another life. With only two pictures to call her own, one of her father at school and one of her uncle at school with his three best friends, Sabrina often felt alone. The only real company she had was Dobby, and Narcissa when Lucius and Draco weren't around. Which wasn't often.

But now, Sabrina's gotten her letter. The letter that will allow her to travel to one of the best magical schools in the world.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She has no idea what is in store for her, what house she'll be sorted into, but one thing she does know is the greatest of adventures await her. And she couldn't be more excited.

Welcome to Sabrina's world. Sit back, hold on and let's have some fun.

-LacytheRomanWerewolf-

End Transmission


	2. Chpt 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids, with our very first chapter of Sabrina Siria Black. Fair warning, the Sabrina we see in the beginning of this chapter is not going to be the Sabrina that we come to know and love. Nope, she grows one hell of a backbone. But you'll see that when I write it. For now, let's begin with our opening scene and hold on, this is gonna be different than you're used to. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own none but Sabrina.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

For Sabrina Siria Black, early mornings were her favorite times. The early morning light was just starting to filter into her window, Dobby was still sleeping soundly under her bed and her cousin had yet to come bursting in to wake her up because he was bored. What did she care if he was bored? He had friends if he was so bored. All he ever wanted to do with her was make her hide while he counted and then never came to get her. Aunt Narcissa always found her and made her come out.

Watching the sky change colors from her bed, Sabrina wondered what it would be like to up there with the clouds. Sure, it would be scary, being up high always was, but it had to be better than where she was now.

Living with her cousins, whom she called Aunt and Uncle, wasn't so bad. But it wasn't happy, either. Not unless she and Aunt Narcissa were alone. Then they laughed and talked and Sabrina always learned more about her father. Her aunt was so different from her uncle and their son, Draco.

Rolling over, Sabrina looked at the two pictures on her nightstand. Narcissa spelled them so Draco and Lucius wouldn't know what they really were but Sabrina could see them. One was of her father, when he was younger. He was sitting under a tree, smiling at whoever was taking the picture. He looked happy and carefree. The second was of her Uncle Sirius and his three best friends from school. The Marauders, they called themselves. They looked happy, too, like her dad.

Unfortunately, Sirius was in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit and her father was dead for betraying the Dark Lord. And Sabrina didn't have anything of her mother. But Narcissa said that was for the best. Not only had her mother been a werewolf but, she left Sabrina when she was barely two years old. She wasn't a mother worth remembering, Narcissa had said.

"Miss Sabrina,"

Sabrina smiled as Dobby came out from under the bed. "Good morning, Dobby. Did you sleep well?"

Dobby nodded rapidly. "Oh yes, Miss Sabrina. Dobby certainly did." Dobby was the family's house elf, a race of creatures most wizarding families used as servants. But that was a long time ago. Most were free now to do as they pleased. Not Dobby, though. Lucius kept him around as a source of entertainment. He liked to abuse Dobby to make himself and Draco laughed. Narcissa didn't care one way or the other but Sabrina did. She brought Dobby to her room each night and cleaned his wounds before letting him sleep on the little bed she'd made for him under her own. Narcissa was the only one who knew and encouraged Sabrina to take care of the little creature.

"Sabrina?" Narcissa knocked on the door before entering. "Dobby, go along with the morning chores, please."

Dobby bowed his head. "Yes Mistress." He vanished with a pop, leaving the two alone.

"Good morning, Auntie." Sabrina smiled.

Narcissa smiled. "Good morning, Bri." 'Auntie' and 'Bri' were names the two only used in private. "I figured you'd be awake already. Just like your father, rising with the sun."

Sabrina giggled. "I can't help it. The sky looks so pretty."

"Did you draw this one?" Narcissa asked. Sabrina was a very gifted artist with muggle art supplies. Pastels, mostly. She kept them hidden in a hollow beneath one of her floor boards.

"Not yet," Sabrina shook her head. "I was enjoying it before getting up."

"Well," Narcissa sat on the edge of Sabrina's bed. "I have something else for you to do before drawing."

Sabrina frowned. "What do you mean?"

Narcissa handed her a thick envelope. "This came for you with the morning post. One for Draco, as well."

Sabrina took the letter addressed to her. It even pointed out that she was in the attic bedroom. Turning it over, she saw the official Hogwarts seal.

"My letter." she grinned.

Narcissa nodded. "Mhm, in just over a month, you'll be heading off to school for the very first time."

Sabrina's grin grew as she took in the welcome letter and all the supplies she would need for being a new student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I can have a pet?" Sabrina asked as she reached the part that informed of what students may bring. Either an owl, a cat or a toad.

"We'll get you a cat." Narcissa said. "As you'll have use of the family owl at the school. Not all families have one at school and home but when your uncle left school, he let them keep his personal owl. The whole Black family uses it. Even Andy."

Given that she brought up her disowned sister, Sabrina knew the uncle Narcissa referred to was Sirius.

"I've never had a cat before." Sabrina wondered out loud.

Narcissa smiled. "They're easy creatures to handle. Very self-sufficient. I had one as a girl." she clapped her hands a bit. "Now, in the next week or so, your uncle and I will be taking you and Draco to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. We'll also get your cat then so you can become familiar with each other before school starts. Then-" she stopped when she noticed Sabrina fiddling with the corner of her letter. "What is it, Bri?"

"I don't want to be in Slytherin." the girl admitted quietly.

Narcissa smiled in understanding. "I don't want you to be in Slytherin, either."

Sabrina looked up sharply. "But the whole family-"

"Except your Uncle Sirius." Narcissa reminded. "He was in Gryffindor and a great wizard. A wonderful man. I know your father was a Slytherin, as was your mother, but I'd much rather you followed Sirius's path than theirs."

"And if I am put in Slytherin?" Sabrina asked.

Narcissa sighed. "Then I will do everything I can to make sure you are not swayed like so many before you." she cupped Sabrina's cheek. "You are a good, kind, gentle soul. I will not let the Dark Arts change that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A week later, Sabrina smiled at the wonder of Diagon Alley. She and her family visited often for supplies, such as books and potion ingredients, so she was no stranger to it. But it always amazed her. They flooed in through Knockturn Alley, a place frequented by the more darker wizards, like Lucius, but Narcissa always bustled her son and niece out as fast as possible.

Diagon Alley was a large cobbled street that twisted and turned as it went on. It was filled with various shops for all shorts of magic goods and needs. Robes, brooms, wands. Candy and toys. Owls and assorted items for them.

Their first stop was Gringotts, the Wizarding bank. Run by goblins, nasty buggers. Draco and Sabrina waited in a private lounge while Narcissa and Lucius went to the family vaults. Sabrina had her own, left to her by Regulus and Sirius. Minus what was rightfully Andromeda and Bellatrix's, all the Black family fortune was Sabrina's. As she was only eleven, Narcissa held her vault key and took out the money she needed. Narcissa ensured her niece wanted for nothing but, unlike her son, was not spoiled to the point of selfish and bratty.

"Crabbe and Goyle aren't getting their things until next week." Draco said as he stared at the passing goblins. Narcissa warned him not to do it but he never listened. "We'll be the first to get our supplies."

"That we know of." Sabrina pointed out. "We're hardly the only first years in Diagon Alley today, Draco."

Draco huffed. "I meant of our friends, Sabrina."

"Your friends." Sabrina once again corrected. "I'd rather not admit to knowing either of them."

"And just who do you think will watch out for you at school if not them?" Draco demanded. The two boys he was referring to were easily double Draco's size and not very clever. Much like their fathers with Lucius, they trailed after the Malfoy boy as if they were his bodyguards.

Sabrina gave him a look. "I think I'll manage for myself, thanks. I have for the last five years."

"Yeah, but-"

Before Draco could go on, Narcissa and Lucius rejoined them. The Malfoy patriarch had a sour look on his face but the look his wife gave him kept him quiet.

"Here we go," Narcissa handed each of the children a money sack. "Sabrina, I took out a bit more than usual, so you could get those books you wanted."

Sabrina smiled. "Thank you Aunt Narcissa."

Narcissa nodded and turned to her husband. "I'll take Sabrina to get her things. Can you handle Draco?"

Lucius scoffed. "Of course I can handle our son. But why do you want to be seen in public with her?" he sneered at Sabrina. "People will talk."

Narcissa gave him a hard glare. "I do not care what people do. She is an eleven year old girl buying her school supplies for the first time. I will not leave her to do it alone." she moved and held the door open. "Come along, Sabrina. We'll meet your uncle and cousin back at home."

Not wanting to be left alone with Lucius, Sabrina darted towards the door and followed Narcissa out. Glancing back, the look on her uncle face said there was going to be yelling once they were all home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The trip into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was a quick one. She already had Sabrina's measurements on file and just did a quick double check to ensure they were still correct. Once that was done, Narcissa took Sabrina into Flourish and Blotts. She let her niece wander off while she collected her school books. When Sabrina finally found her again, Narcissa laughed at the six extra books she was getting. Sabrina flushed but smiled. She enjoyed reading.

Next was Ollivanders for Sabrina's wand. The old man who ran it was rather slight but wise. His eyes were pale silver, looking like moons in the gloom of his shop.

"Miss Black," Ollivander smiled. "I knew you'd be in here soon. You look just like your father, though I do see some of Sirius's spark in your eyes." he glanced at Narcissa. "Am I right?"

Narcissa nodded. "Indeed you are, Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander smiled. "Good. Must keep the Black spunk alive. Now, which is your wand arm, dear?"

"Right," Sabrina answered, holding the mentioned arm up.

Ollivander fluttered around the store as the tape measure worked on its own to get Sabrina's measurements. The wand maker took down several boxes, bringing them all over to the desk in the center of the store.

Sabrina started trying out wands, going through at least a dozen before Ollivander placed on final wand in her hand.

"Blackthorn and phoenix feather." Ollivander said. "Nine inches. Both pliable and swishy. Good for charms and transfiguration."

Sabrina took the wand and waved it. Sparks flew from the end and a warm feeling flooded Sabrina.

"Very good, Miss Black." Ollivander smiled. "A fine pick, indeed."

After that, they stopped by the pet store to pick out Sabrina's cat. It took a bit before Sabrina found one that caught her attention but once she did, she couldn't be swayed.

Barely bigger than Sabrina's palm, the kitten was very soft in color. White, gray and a light tan marred its fur in patches. Its little eyes were soft blue and it had an adorable pout on its face. Sabrina took one look at it and was taken.

"How old is the kitten?" Narcissa asked the store owner.

"Just two months." the old man said. "Brought in yesterday after being weaned from its mother. Siblings went real fast but no one seemed to want this little girl."

Narcissa watched Sabrina cuddle the kitten, stroking its fur gently. "We'll take her."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, so not a lot of change in Sabrina's behavior. She was rather short with Draco, and that'll continue, but she mostly stayed mute around Lucius. That won't last. He'll get snarky with her on the way to King's Cross and Sabrina will let him have it. I'm looking forward to writing that. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	3. Chpt 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here again! And we're off to Hogwarts in this chapter. Now, I'm almost positive that Sabrina will be sitting with Ron and Harry on the train but I haven't completely decided yet. I may change my mind. It happens, we all know it. As for the start of the chapter, Sabrina has to say goodbye to Dobby and deal with her uncle one last time before getting on the train. This'll be fun. Read on, kids!

Disclaimer: I own Sabrina and her kitten.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

September first had arrived and Sabrina was excited. She'd been up with the sun, drawing her kitten, now named Iris, sitting on the window sill. The little dilute calico/tabby had taken to watching out Sabrina's window with great interest. She was also Dobby's new best friend. The kitten and house elf were inseparable. Sabrina hated to take Iris away to school but Dobby promised he'd be okay.

Because of who the Malfoys were, they didn't have to use the common entrance to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. It was a magic barrier in the muggle train station, King's Cross. The entire time they were getting ready to go, Lucius was prattling on about being thankful for not having to mingle with such common people. Especially not muggles. 'Course, he said the word like it was the greatest insult there was. And to a pure-blood family like the Malfoys, it probably was.

Sabrina just rolled her eyes and ensured Iris was tucked safely in her carrier. The kitten's face was pressed firmly against the side, trying to squeeze out. Both Narcissa and Sabrina watched her for a few moments with fond smiles.

"Finally," Lucius looked around the crowded platform with a turned up nose. "could it be any filthier? You'd think a school as prestigious as Hogwarts would-"

"Knock if off, Uncle." Sabrina suddenly snapped. "The entire wizarding world can't be up to your pure-blood standards. Some just want to get by as easy as possible. And stating your complaints loud enough for everyone and their grandmother to hear just makes you sound petty and snide."

Draco and Lucius stared at Sabrina in shock. Never, in the five years she'd been living with them, had she spoken in such a way, to any of them. Narcissa swallowed a laugh and hugged her niece.

"Go get on the train, dear." she said, kissing Sabrina's head. "And write once the start of term feast is over. I want to know what House you're put in."

Sabrina smiled. "Yes Aunt Narcissa," Ignoring her cousin and uncle, she grabbed her trolley and moved it towards the train. She didn't see any empty compartments but did see one with just a single boy in it. He had wild black hair and was wearing glasses.

"Mind if I join you?" Sabrina asked.

The boy shook his head. "Not at all. Here," he stood and helped her with her trunk. They managed to get it in and settled on top of the boy's.

"Thanks," Sabrina smiled shyly, Iris's cage tucked behind her feet. "I'm Sabrina Black."

The boy held out his hand. "Harry Potter."

Sabrina stopped as she shook his hand. "Of course, you look just like him."

Harry frowned. "Like who?"

"Your dad." Sabrina rushed to her trunk and pulled it open. She quickly found the picture of Sirius and the Marauders and handed it to Harry. "The one in the glasses, that's your dad. James Potter." she watched Harry gently touch the picture, awe and sadness written on his face. "You didn't know what he looked like, did you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I live with muggles, my mum's sister and husband. And their son. They don't like magic, or me."

Sabrina nodded. "I know how you feel. I live with my aunt and uncle and cousin, as well. My aunt isn't so bad but the other two," she shook her head.

Harry handed the picture back. "Why do you have a picture of my dad?"

Sabrina pointed to Sirius. "He's my uncle. Not the one I live with, mind you, but definitely the one I prefer."

"Why don't you live with him?" Harry asked.

"He's in prison." Sabrina admitted. She grabbed the picture of her father. "This is my dad. He's gone, like your parents. My mum, too."

Harry looked the two pictures over. "Not exactly something I wanted to have in common with the first friend I make but, I'm glad to have met you, Sabrina."

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah, me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

By the time the neat, clean fields had faded into woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills outside the train, a boy named Ron Weasley had joined them. Harry told Sabrina that it was Ron's mum who helped him through the barrier.

"Is it hard to get through?" Sabrina asked without thinking.

Ron frowned. "What do you mean? Didn't you come through it?"

Sabrina shook her head. "No, I apparated with my family."

Ron's frown grew. "Who's your family that they can just aparate onto the platform?"

Sabrina cleared her throat. "Well, technically, the Malfoy family is my family. They're who I live with. I call them Aunt and Uncle but they're really my cousins."

Ron's face twisted in a sneer. "You're related to the Malfoys?"

Sabrina felt color rising to her face. "So what if I am? I'm not one of them, I'm a Black. I only live with them because my parents are dead."

Ron paled and fell silent. The silence spread through the cabin before a knock sounded at the door and a round-faced boy came in. He looked rather tearful.

"Sorry," he said. "but have you seen a toad at all?" when all three shook their heads, he wailed. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up." Harry said positively.

"Yeah," the boy said miserably. "Well, if you see him,"

"Don't know why he's bothered." Ron said once the boy left. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

Sabrina eyed the rat sleeping in his lap before returning her eyes out the window. She was drawing certain things that popped out as the train traveled. She had a pretty interesting collage going, so far.

Not long after, the boy returned with a girl sporting lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. Turned out the boy's name was Neville and the girl was Hermione. She was interesting. In a bossy, rude, know-it-all sort of way. She mocked Ron for a spell not working on his rat than rattled off all that she'd learned so far, including information about Harry.

"Whatever house I'm in," Ron said after the pair left. "I hope she's not in it." For once, Sabrina agreed. Ron tossed his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell, George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor." Ron answered. Gloom seemed to settle over him. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" Harry asked.

"That's the house a lot of pure-blood families are in." Sabrina answered. "Most of mine included."

Harry frowned. "Most?"

"Uncle Sirius was in Gryffindor." Sabrina explained. "Got him disowned but he was never one of the crowd, anyway. Loved being different, if only because it upset his mum."

Harry grinned and turned to Ron. "So what do your oldest brothers do not that they've left?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts." Ron said. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles. Someone tried to rub a high security vault."

Harry and Sabrina stared. "What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Sabrina tuned the boys out as they started talking about Quidditch and thought back to when she was with her family at Gringotts. The looks on her aunt's and uncle's faces when they returned from the vaults had been so twisted with anger and annoyance. And she knew just how high her uncle had stood in Voldemort's ranks. Had it been them? Had they tried to steal something for the Dark Lord?

"Is it true?" the sound of Draco's voice pulled Sabrina back to the cabin. She turned and saw him standing in the open doorway with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Ever the present lackies. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes." Harry answered. His focus was on the two silent brick walls.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." Draco introduced them. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." he shot a look at Ron, who tried to cover a snicker as a cough. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." he turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Sabrina rolled her eyes as Draco held out his hand. She was about to tell her cousin to shove it when Harry spoke first.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." he said.

Draco's cheeks flushed pink. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you."

All three shot to their feet at Draco's words. Sabrina was practically vibrating in anger.

"Say that again." she growled. "Go ahead, Draco. Say it again."

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneered. "Careful cousin, I'd hate to tell Father you sided with blood traitors. You'll be out just like that deranged uncle you have, rotting in Azkaban."

"Get out now." Harry ordered bravely.

Sabrina prepared herself for a fight. She knew Draco wouldn't go quietly, not with his goons at his side. But it turned out, Scabbers was the hero of the fight. When Goyle tried to take some of their food, the little rat latched onto his fat finger and didn't let go until he was flung off, smacking into the window. The three quickly left and were soon replaced by Hermione.

"What has been going on?" she asked, looking around as Ron picked up Scabbers.

"I think he's been knocked out." Ron said to Harry and Sabrina. He looked closer. "No, I don't believe it, he's gone back to sleep."

Sabrina looked at Hermione, who was waiting for an answer. "My cousin was trying to pick a fight because we didn't want to be his friends. He's always been a bit thick."

Hermione crossed her arms but nodded. "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on. I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor and he says we're nearly there."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks."

The other girl returned the smile and vanished, leaving the three to remove their outer layers, replacing them with their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short on him, you could see his sneakers underneath.

A voice echoed through the train as they sat back down. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Sabrina swallowed nervously and saw Harry and Ron had paled. None of them were sure of their House placement or if they'd fit in or live up to the expectations already placed on them long before they received their letters. It was going to be a long night.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hogwarts was like nothing Sabrina had ever imagined. Of course Narcissa had shown her pictures and told her stories but seeing it was another thing, entirely.

It stood out on a large cliff, lit up brilliantly in the dark. The first years were led by a giant hairy looking man named Hagrid to boats that carried them through the cliff the castle sat on, into an underground harbor of sorts. It wasn't long before they all clambered up a passageway, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

Hagrid led them up a flight of stone steps to a large, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked. "You there," Neville. "still got yer toad?"

With nods from the students, Hagrid faced the door and knocked three times. The door swung open at once and standing there as a tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes. She had a very stern face that had Harry muttering about not crossing her. Sabrina agreed.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

McGonagall pushed the doors open all the way and the first years were let in. She took them into a side hall and explained what would happen. How they would need to be sorted before taking their places for the feast and that it would happen shortly. She also reminded them that while they were at school, their houses would be like their families. Triumphs would earn points, rule breaking would take them away. Sabrina wasn't so sure how she felt about that.

Before she knew what was happening, she was standing in the Great Hall with the others, in front of all the other students, listening to a hat sing. It was talking about the different houses and what it took to be placed in each one.

Brave, daring and chivalry to be in Gryffindor.

Loyal, just and patient for Hufflepuff.

Wisdom, wit and smart for Ravenclaw.

And cunning, ambitious and true for Slytherin.

Sabrina knew she would fit into any one of those houses but, family history dictated that she would most likely be in Slytherin. And she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

"When I call your name," McGonagall was now standing next to the hat's stool with a long roll of parchment. "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." the first name was read. "Abbot, Hannah!"

Sabrina paled. "They're going in order by last name."

"You'll be okay." Harry whispered. "No matter your house, you've still got us."

Sabrina nodded shortly as Hannah was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Black, Sabrina!"

Looking one last time at the reassuring looks on Harry's and Ron's faces, Sabrina walked up to the stool and placed the hat on. She sat on the stool and waited.

 _'Ah, a Black. Rare these days. You've got a very creative mind, you do. And a sharp wit. But you're determined to stay true to who you are.'_

Sabrina kept her eyes tightly closed as the hat spoke to her. She was too nervous to look at the other first years.

"Slytherin!"

She wanted to cry. McGonagall lifted the hat from her head and gave the girl a small, sympathetic smile. Sabrina nodded a bit and moved to sit at the cheering table. She didn't sit near any of the other students, in fact, she sat as far from them as she could. Looking back at the first years, she saw Harry smiling encouragingly at her. Hermione seemed to be doing the same thing. Even Ron was making an effort, after Harry smacked at his arm. Movement caught her attention as McGonagall went on and she turned to see Ron's twin brothers waving like lunatics from the Gryffindor table. She laughed but waved back. She guessed they'd seen her with Harry and Ron and wanted to be nice. She was glad. Glad that her house wasn't defining who she was with the people she'd already become friends with.

She may have been put in Slytherin but Sabrina was determined to prove that her house was not going to dictate her life. Like the hat said, she was determined to stay true to who she was. And she would.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright! Sabrina has been sorted and yes, she's in Slytherin. I know, both she and Narcissa wanted anything but, however, whereas Sirius was a rebel from the start, Sabrina never really put a toe out of line until she received her letter. Now that she's on her own, she's going to do what she must to prove herself, not just to her family, but the world at large. She is a Black but she isn't going to be the first Black to stand out and make a difference. You can be damn sure her father is smiling down at her and that Sirius will be proud. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	4. Chpt 3

Begin Transmission

Lacy here! And school has begun! Just like Harry is being stalked by everyone who wants to see the Boy Who Lived, Sabrina is being stalked by the children of Death Eaters, who want to know where her loyalties fall. Having been seen with Harry and Ron, both placed in Gryffindor, people are already calling her a blood traitor. Things don't get any better during Potions class. Not with Professor Severus Snape teaching. Head of Slytherin House and known former Death Eater, he scares Sabrina. And her plan to keep her head down and just do good is shattered when she snaps at the Potions Master for being a jerk to Harry. Nope, this won't be easy. Read on, folks!

Disclaimer: I own Sabrina and Iris.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Waking up the first morning of classes, Sabrina had a feeling it wasn't going to be as easy and smooth as she hoped. If only because, she barely made it down to the common room before she was stopped by a couple first years and several upperclassmen. All of which Sabrina recognized as children of Death Eaters.

"Can I help you?" Sabrina asked casually.

"We saw you with Potter." one of the upperclassmen, Marcus Flint, stated. "One of the Weasleys, too."

Sabrina crossed her arms. "So?"

"Everyone knows the Weasleys are blood traitors." Millicent Bulstrode spoke up. She was one of the girls Sabrina shared a dorm with, along with Pansy Parkinson, Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass. None of the girls were particularly pleasant but Sabrina was already adapt at silencing charms and took to her bed with the curtains draw and the charm up. "Hanging around with them could give your family a bad name."

"Last I checked," Sabrina looked at her. "the Blacks already had a bad name. Not sure I can make it worse with a few Gryffindor friends."

"You certainly can with Potter and Weasley." Flint spoke again. "You need to decide where your loyalties lie, Black. With the inner circle of Slytherin or the blood traitors of other houses."

"I don't see why." Sabrina said. "I'm eleven years old."

"Just like her father." Flint spat. "My dad told me all about how Regulus turned coward when he saw what true power was. Betrayed You-Know-Who and turned his back on his family."

"Like her uncle, as well." Pansy added as she joined the little gang up. "Don't forget, Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. Betrayed the purebloods right from the start. Disgusting, they both were."

Hearing those words, hearing people talk down about her father and uncle, something in Sabrina snapped. She took a bold step towards the other members of her house and stood at her full height.

"I don't give a damn what you lot think I should do." she snarled. "Or what you say about me. But talk about my father and uncle like that again, and I promise, you'll be spending more time in the hospital wing than talking rubbish about people you didn't even know. And if you don't believe me, I'll remind each of you that I am related to Bellatrix Lestrange. I'm sure there are more stories about her than there are about my father and uncle."

Panting from the exertion of ripping into her housemates, Sabrina shoved through the crowd and out the doors. She heard footsteps following her but didn't stop until she'd gotten all the way towards the main halls of the school. Only then did she fall back against the wall and let her eyes shut.

"Hey, Black,"

Sabrina cracked her eyes open and saw it had been Blaise Zabini who followed her. "If you're here to continue what the others started, you can shove it."

Blaise shook his head. "No, I'm not. I figured, maybe someone in the house should be nice to you."

Sabrina frowned. "Why?"

Blaise laughed. "Not everyone cares about sides. Sure, making friends with mudbloods and blood traitors isn't a great way to start things but, you can change."

"Why should I change?" Sabrina questioned. "I like Harry and Ron. Hermione Granger, too, seemed like a nice person. They were all nice to me. They accepted me for who I am. No one in our house has done that, and I doubt they will." she shook her head. "You may not care about sides, but your words show just how much you care about blood status. And you can take that and shove it, as well."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sabrina knew, within Slytherin house, there was no way to keep a low profile and just blend in. Especially not after the scene that morning. But during classes, she thought it might be a bit easier. So far, she'd gone through Herbology, History of Magic, Charms and Transfiguration.

Herbology wasn't so bad. Narcissa had taught Sabrina bits here and there as she grew up and helped her aunt in the family greenhouse. And Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff, was really nice and friendly.

History of Magic made Sabrina want to take a nap. Professor Binns was the only teacher in the school who was dead. Seriously, their class was taught by a ghost. He droned on and on, with one of the most boring voices in the world, about dates and names and people like Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball. At least, Sabrina thought that was the way their names went.

Charms was taught by Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw. He was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. During roll call their first class, he'd reached Harry's name on the list, gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. Sabrina hadn't known whether to laugh or help the poor man up.

And Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration, as well as being head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress of the school. Harry had been right, not a teacher to cross. Before their first class even started, she'd given them all a talking to.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." she'd said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She then changed her desk into a pig and back, impressing the entire class. Sabrina knew it would be a while before she was able to change furniture but she couldn't wait.

Friday brought the class Sabrina had been dreading. Potions with Professor Snape. Head of Slytherin house and possibly the one person within Hogwarts to never crack a smile. It was said he favored his house, which Sabrina was sure he did, but somehow, she felt as if she wouldn't be one of those favored. Not with the stories Narcissa told her about how her uncle and his friends treated Snape during their years at school. The same could be said for Harry, which made Sabrina thankful they had the class together. At least they wouldn't have to suffer alone.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Potions took place down in the dungeons and, like the Slytherin common room, it was colder than the rest of the castle. And down right creepy. The pickled animals floating in jars really didn't help that at all.

Like Flitwick, Snape started class by taking roll call. And he also stopped on not just Harry's name, but Sabrina's as well.

"Ah yes," he said on Harry's name. "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity. And Sabrina Black," when he reached her's. "Such a famous gathering we have in this class."

Sabrina and Harry exchanged looks as Draco and his friends sniggered behind their hands. Sabrina had told Harry the stories about his father and her uncle and Snape. Both knew it was going to be a long first class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Snape began. His tone was barely above a whisper but they caught every word. Like McGonagall, Snape could keep a class silent with no effort at all. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren't as big as bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence rang through the class after that speech. Sabrina exchanged another look with Harry, Ron included in this one. Hermione was practically on the end of her seat and looked desperate to prove she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly spoke. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Sabrina knew what Snape was doing but fought to keep quiet as he ignored Hermione's raised hand.

"I don't know, sir." Harry answered.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut. Fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Again, Hermione's hand went up and Draco, Goyle and Crabbe were laughing.

"I don't know, sir." Harry answered again.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Sabrina could tell Harry was struggling not to lose it with their teacher. She was having the same trouble. She had no doubt Harry had gone through his books before coming to school, as many of the muggleborns had done. He was new to this, would want to learn right away, but no one could remember everything like Hermione.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," Harry said quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed, Seamus Finnigan even winked at Harry. Snape, though, was not pleased.

"Sit down." he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Over the flurry of quills and parchment, Snape finished. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

"Cheek?" Sabrina spoke up instead of writing. "I don't think you can call it cheek when all Harry did was inform you that, like most who grow up in a muggle home, he didn't know the answer and Hermione clearly did. He was merely reacting, quite calmly, to your attack on him for nothing other than being famous for something he doesn't remember. There was no cheek coming from Harry, Professor. I think you'll find yourself guilty of that crime."

The class froze as Snape turned slowly back to Sabrina, who met his black eyes with a stern gaze of her own. She was a Black, talked down to Lucius Malfoy and told her housemates where to get off. Snape wasn't going to intimidate her.

"It looks as though Slytherin house will be losing five points, as well." Snape spoke, not taking his eyes off Sabrina. "You can all thank Miss Black for defending Mr. Potter so valiantly."

Sabrina felt the glares from her housemates but didn't break her gaze on Snape until the Potions master turned away first. Only then did she look at Harry, who was smiling in thanks at her. A smile she gladly returned.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Being Transmission

Why can't my children keep their mouths shut? Right, cause they're my kids. I was just like Sabrina, and Heidi, when I was in school. I didn't talk much but when I did, I was getting into all sorts of trouble for being mouthy with teachers or telling my classmates where to shove it. *sighs* Oh Bri, I was hoping you'd be a little better. But with Regulus as a father and Sirius as an uncle, what did I really expect? So there's Sabrina in Potions for the first time! It won't get any better. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	5. Chpt 4

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, kids! Alright, on to chapter four of Sabrina, book one. Seriously, my titles need work. Oh well. In this chapter, we face Sabrina's first flying lesson, Draco proving just how much of a prat he can be, as if we needed that to be proven. Harry gets his place on the Quidditch team and Draco doesn't take that well, at all. Late night dueling leads to meeting a certain three-headed dog. Yeah, this'll be a blast. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Sabrina.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

First years first flying lessons spread fast through the castle. Sabrina wasn't surprised. Flying was something most wizarding families did before their kids even entered school and there was no way muggle borns weren't interested in the idea of flying on something they'd only used for cleaning before.

Sabrina, well, she didn't really care one way or the other. She was a good flyer, had learned from Narcissa when Draco and Lucius weren't home. But she really didn't care for it and she had no desire to take up Quidditch once she was old enough. But it was a required class so she would go along with the others and float around the courtyards for a while.

Sitting in the Slytherin common room, Sabrina heard Draco's voice boasting about his skills on a broom. About how he'd learned how to ride, almost before learning to walk. She hadn't been living with the Malfoys at that point but Sabrina seriously doubted Narcissa let her baby on a broom before he could walk. However, having enough issues with her housemates, she kept quiet and focused on her book. It was almost time for lessons and she wanted to finish her chapter.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Three-thirty Thursday afternoon, Sabrina marched out onto the grounds with the other Slytherins. They arrived at a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds from the Forbidden Forest. The trees, along with the gress they walked on, swayed in the breeze that filled the air.

Twenty broomsticks laid in neat lines on the ground and their teacher, Madam Hooch, could be seen in the distance. As she got closer, and the sound of the Gryffindors coming along filled the air, Sabrina looked the teacher over. She had short gray hair and yellow eyes that looked like they belonged on a hawk, not the witch.

Once the Gryffindor first years joined them, Sabrina scuttled over to stand with Harry and Ron, smiling at Hermione, who was standing with Neville.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Hooch barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Sabrina looked down at her broom, noticing the poor thing had seen better days.

"Stick your right hand over your broom," Hooch called from the front. "and say 'Up!'"

Sabrina flexed her fingers. "Up!" Like Harry's, and a few others, her broom shot right into her hand and she gripped it with a firm hand.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end and walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips. Everyone could hear her tell Draco that he'd been doing it wrong for years, while praising Sabrina as a prime example of how it was done.

"I learned from my aunt, Narcissa." Sabrina admitted quietly.

Hooch nodded strongly. "Good flyer, Narcissa. Not surprised she taught you well. Though, it would seem she failed with her son."

"Uncle Lucius taught him." Sabrina whispered so as not to be overheard.

Hooch barked a laugh. "That isn't a surprise either. Good job, Miss Black."

Sabrina smiled. "Thank you, Madam Hooch."

"Now," Hooch moved back to the front. "when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three, two-"

Before Hooch could even touch the whistle to her lips, Neville, nervous and scared, pushed off the ground.

"Come back, boy!" Hooch shouted. But Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle. Twelve feet. Twenty feet. Sabrina could see his scared face, pale as snow, looking down at the ground. She saw his gasp and how he started sliding sideways off the broom and-

WHAM

A thud and a nasty crack and Neville was facedown on the grass in a heap. Sabrina moved closer to Harry was they watched Hooch check Neville over, the teacher's face as white as the student's.

"Broken wrist," they heard her mutter. "Come on, boy, it's alright. Up you get." she turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing. You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear."

Sabrina watched the pair vanish with worry. She hoped Neville's wrist was the only thing broken. That fall could have done a lot of damage.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Draco's laugh had Sabrina spinning to glare hard at him. The other Slytherins joined in, ignoring Sabrina's increased glare.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Parvati Patil snapped.

"Oh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy snarked. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Shut up," Sabrina barked at the other girl. "I'd like to see you lose control of you broom and fall twenty feet. See if you're such a confident, snarky arse afterwards."

"Look!" Draco darted forward and snatched something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." Neville's Remembrall glittered in the sun.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Harry said.

Draco smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about, up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled. But Draco had already leapt onto his broomstick and taken off.

"Come and get it, Potter!" The Malfoy taunted. Sabrina was about to grab her broom and stop her cousin but Harry reached his first.

"No!" Hermione shouted. "Madam Hooch told us not to move. You'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored Hermione and mounted his broom, kicking hard against the ground. Sabrina watched him go up and up into the air. A grin broke across the Potter's face as he pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher. Gasps and screams sounded from the girls and Sabrina heard Ron give a 'whoop' from her side. Sabrina didn't react, she just watched.

Narcissa had told her stories of James Potter and how talented he was on a broom. That it came naturally to him, like walking or even breathing. And, as Sabrina watched Harry point his broom handle down into a fast, steep dive, it was clear that he passed that natural talent onto his son.

Harry stretched out his hand, a foot from the ground, and caught the Remembrall. Just in time to pull his broom straight and topple gently to the grass, Neville's possession safe in his hand.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Everyone spun, seeing McGonagall running towards them. She was ranting and raving about Harry's behavior and recklessness. Parvati, Sabrina and Ron tried to talk to the professor, to calm her enough for her to know it wasn't Harry's fault but she wouldn't listen. They had no choice but to watch as McGonagall led Harry away from the lawn.

"Serves him right." Draco said, now back on the ground.

Those words spurred Sabrina to do something she never had before. She whirled around and slapped her cousin across the face.

"You're a git." she snapped before walking away.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Even as a Slytherin, Sabrina sat with Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table as the Potter filled them in on what McGonagall had done once she took him away from flying lessons.

"You're joking." Sabrina and Ron echoed each other. Harry was the new seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. This was so going in Sabrina's letter to Narcissa. Her aunt would love how much like his father Harry was. At least, in the talent department.

"Seeker?" Ron repeated. "But first years never, you must be the youngest house player in about-"

"-a century." Harry said, shoving pie into his mouth. "Wood told me."

"That's so amazing, Harry!" Sabrina laughed as it seemed Ron was stuck on gaping. "Just like your dad! He was on the team, too! A Chaser!"

Harry's face lit up even more. "Yeah?" he laughed when Sabrina nodded. "I start training next week. Only, you guys can't tell anyone. Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Before either could say anything, Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, joined them.

"Well done," George said in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team, too. Beaters."

"I tell you," Fred said. "we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year. We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go. Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

Sabrina shook her head. Those two were definitely a whirlwind. And soon replaced by something much less pleasant. Draco.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." Harry said cooly. With the teachers at the High Table, Draco's thugs could do little more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you anytime on my own," Draco said. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only, no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has." Ron wheeled around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

"Crabbe," Draco said after sizing up his morons. "Midnight alright? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked."

Malfoy vanished and Sabrina drowned out Harry and Ron, and soon, Hermione. She knew her cousin, better than most. There wasn't the slightest chance he was actually going to show in the trophy room at midnight. He was probably planning on telling Filch or Snape that students would be out of bed and get Ron and Harry into serious trouble. And Sabrina wouldn't let that happen.

Looks like she would be sneaking out, as well.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It was quarter to midnight while Sabrina slipped out of her bed and snuck from the Slytherin common room. She wasn't expecting to run into her cousin and was very surprised to see him coming back down the hall to their dorms at a good pace.

"What are you doing out?" Draco demanded.

Sabrina glared at him, wishing Madam Pomfrey hadn't healed the bruise she'd given him quite so easily. "I'm making sure my friends don't get in trouble because you're a cowardly git."

"Oh no you're not." Draco reached for Sabrina but she pulled her wand, leveling it at his face.

"Don't even think about it, Draco." she threatened.

"Y-you'll get into trouble, too!" Draco stuttered. His eyes were fixed on the wand in his face. "Mother and Father will disown you! Send you to Azkaban with that lunatic uncle of yours!"

"Better to be with Uncle Sirius than suffer another minute with you." Sabrina retorted. "If I get in trouble for helping my friends than so be it. At least I'm honorable enough to stand by them."

Pushing past Draco, Sabrina took off down the hall, headed for the trophy room. She didn't once glance back to see if Draco was following or still standing where she'd left him. She had other things to worry about.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A three-headed dog behind a locked door was the last thing Sabrina expected to run into in a school. As she returned the Slytherin, slower than she imagined her friends were going to Gryffindor, she couldn't help wondering what such a dangerous creature was doing in a school. Sure, the door it was behind was locked but anyone who knew the spell Hermione used, Alohomora, could get in if they were curious enough. Or in danger of being caught by Filch.

Entering the common room, Sabrina was shocked to find Draco waiting on one of the couches.

"You're back." he stated, standing fast. He was in his night clothes but clearly hadn't gone to bed. "Are you alright?"

Sabrina frowned. "Fine. Filch never saw us and Peeves actually proved useful for once." she crossed her arms. "Did you know about the dog?"

Draco gave his own frown. "Dog? What dog?"

Sabrina debated telling her cousin for only a few seconds before filling him in.

"That's insane!" Draco nearly shouted, lowering his voice at Sabrina's glare. "Why would they keep a thing like that in a school?"

Sabrina shook her head. "I don't know, but it was guarding something. I'm sure of it."

"Guarding what?" Draco asked.

That was the trouble. Sabrina had no idea. But she had a feeling it had something to do with the Gringotts vault that was broken into before school started and the look on her uncle's face after he and Narcissa came back from the family vaults.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so we got a brief look at both sides of Sabrina's relationship with Draco. The one where she wants to hit him, and does, and the one where they can get along and he does actually care about her. We'll see more of that in later books, perhaps a bit more in this one as well, but that's another point all together. Now to address all the flack I'm going to get for James's position on the Qudditch team. Go look at his profile on the Harry Potter wiki page and you'll see it says he was a Chaser, not a Seeker. Not sure why they changed it for the movie, but there it is. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	6. Chpt 5

Begin Transmission

Lacy here! Alright kids, we've got a bonding chapter of sorts ahead for Sabrina and Harry. Why, you ask? Well, because we've reached Halloween. And while Sabrina understands the importance of Halloween and has for many years, Harry is just learning and seeks Sabrina out to talk. And to see the picture of his dad, again. They also get a surprise from Dumbledore and finally make true friends with Hermione. Just don't look for too much bonding with Ron on Sabrina's part. She really can't stand him most of the time. Read on!

Disclaimer: Only Sabrina is mine. And Iris, when she shows herself.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Halloween arrived, Sabrina felt the true meaning of the day more strongly than anyone else in her house. Sure, the children of Death Eaters knew it was the day Voldemort was defeated, and mourned properly before leaving for the day, but Sabrina saw it for what it truly was; the day a family was destroyed and her uncle was imprisoned for a crime he never committed.

Walking to breakfast, Sabrina carried the photo of the Marauders in her bag. She always kept it close on Halloween, wanting to have her uncle as near as possible. The S necklace against her throat bobbed a bit as she swallowed back the tears that always followed her like a storm cloud during the day and she wanted nothing more than to return to her dorm and stay there.

But she couldn't, and she knew it. Harry was just learning what this day meant, to the Wizarding world and to himself. For the first time, he could properly mourn and miss parents he never got to know and be surrounded by people, or at least teachers, who understood and could be there for him.

Before she could enter the Great Hall, Sabrina spotted Harry standing off to the side, waiting.

"Hey," she smiled softly at him.

Harry tried to return the smile. "Can I ask a favor?"

Sabrina nodded. "Of course."

"Can I see the picture of my dad?"

Sabrina's smile grew a bit. "Definitely." she jerked her head towards the entrance doors. "Let's skip breakfast. I want to share some of the stories Aunt Narcissa told me about Uncle Sirius and your dad."

The two wandered away from the Great Hall and sat out in the early morning air. It was a bit chilly but they just hugged their cloaks close and sat nearer to each other for warmth.

Sabrina reached into her bag and removed the photo Harry had asked for. She handed it to him and smiled as he traced his father's features.

"You really do look just like him." Sabrina offered. "But I'm told you have your mum's eyes."

Harry managed a smile. "Yeah?"

Sabrina nodded. "Aunt Narcissa swears, your eyes were the only way to tell Lily was actually your mother, that you weren't just a clone of James."

"How did she know?" Harry asked.

"Uncle Sirius and Aunt Narcissa grew closer, again, after I was born." Sabrina shared. "Auntie was close with my dad and when he died, she wanted to help Uncle Sirius with raising me."

"She doesn't seem at all like Malfoy or his dad." Harry observed.

"She's really not." Sabrina admitted. "I mean, in public, she has to maintain a certain air, like she doesn't care about me or looks down on me for having a mother who was a werewolf. But in private, she's kind and caring and loving."

Harry frowned. "Your mum was a werewolf?"

"Yeah," Sabrina looked at her hands. "so while technically I'm a pureblood, I'm considered tainted because of her."

"That's ridiculous." Harry shook his head. "There's nothing tainted about you or your blood."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks." she cleared her throat. "So, what do you want to know about your dad?"

Harry grinned a bit. "What can you tell me?"

"So many things."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As the pair heard breakfast ending, they decided to carry on the storytelling of James Potter and his friends at another time. Harry gave Sabrina back her picture, getting a promise from her that he could look at it whenever he wanted, he just had to ask, and they headed back inside. Only to be stopped by McGonagall.

"I thought I'd find you two together." the deputy said. She held out two small packages. "These are from Professor Dumbledore. He thought they might help you both make it through the day."

Before the two could say thank you, McGonagall was gone. With matching frowns, they faced each other and started opening the packages. What was inside made them both smile.

Pictures. That's what Dumbledore gave them. Each had gotten a picture of their families from James and Lily's wedding day.

Harry's was his parents standing between Remus and Sirius. The three men were dressed in matching dress robes while Lily was a vision in her wedding gown. All four were smiling and laughing and looked so happy.

Sabrina's was from the same day, but a more private shot. It was her father and Sirius and her aunts Narcissa and Andromeda. The Black brothers were talking quickly before hugging and dragging their cousins into the sweet moment seconds later.

"I really do have my mum's eyes." Harry whispered.

"They all look so happy." Sabrina said. "I think that's why Dumbledore gave us the pictures." she looked at Harry. "He wants us to remember them like this, at their happiest moments."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right." he wiped his eyes. "Maybe today won't be so bad, after all."

"Maybe not."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"What did you do?" Sabrina demanded of Ron at the Halloween feast when she'd heard that Hermione was in the girls' bathroom all afternoon, crying.

Ron glared. "Nothing."

"Hermione wouldn't be crying, alone, in a bathroom if you did nothing." Sabrina argued. "What did you say?"

"He called her a nightmare." Harry admitted. He and Sabrina had been having a good day, all things concerned, and he didn't like that she was angry now. "Said no one can stand her."

"It's not like she doesn't notice having no friends!" Ron defended himself. Poorly, in Sabrina's opinion.

"Yes she does, you git." Sabrina shot back. "I'm her friend. And I thought you and Harry were, as well."

"I am." Harry spoke before Ron could. "I've been worried that she didn't come back during classes. It's not like her to miss them."

Sabrina sighed. "We'll go look for her after the feast, if she still hasn't shown." she gave Ron a look. "And you're coming."

"What?" Ron barked. "Why?"

"To apologize." Sabrina and Harry chorused.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

First, a three headed dog and now, a troll. Having split from the others of her House, Sabrina ran for the bathroom that Hermione was hiding in. She'd just gotten inside and was about to shout for Hermione when the door opened, behind her. Turning slowly, Sabrina stared at her very first, and hopefully last, troll.

At least twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. What legs it had were as thick as tree trunks, ending with flat, horny feet. And the smell, it should not have been trapped in such a small room. Sabrina's eyes drifted to the huge wooden club the creature was dragging along the floor, a result of its too long arms.

"Wha-"

Sabrina whipped around and grabbed Hermione by the arm. She dragged the other girl away from the troll, but further away from the exit, as well. The first crash came as the troll started knocking sinks from the wall as it moved towards them. Sabrina placed herself between Hermione and the disgusting creature, her wand held tight in her hand.

"Confuse it!" Sabrina heard Harry's voice echo through the room.

Sabrina watched as Ron and Harry started throwing things, catching the troll's attention and dragging it away from the girls.

"Come on," Sabrina grabbed Hermione's arm again. "Run. Run!" But the Gryffindor didn't move. Couldn't move. She was frozen against the wall, mouth open with terror.

What happened next was a mass of confusion and Harry sticking his wand up a troll's nose. Ron managed to use the newest spell from Professor Flitwick, _Wingardium Leviosa_ , to take the troll's club and drop it on its head, knocking the beast out.

Harry, shaking and out of breath, got to his feet, while Ron was still holding his wand up, staring at what he'd done.

"Is it," Sabrina swallowed. "Dead?"

"I don't think so." Harry said. "I think it's just been knocked out." He bent and pulled his wand from the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue. "Ugh, troll boogers."

Before they could even consider what to do next, a sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the foursome look up. Clearly all the noise had caught the attentions of others and they were coming to investigate. A moment later, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came running in. The Defense teacher took one look at the troll, whimpered and sat fast, clutching his heart. Snape looked the troll over while McGonagall looked at the students. Sabrina was more scared of the anger on their teacher's face then she had been of the troll.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" McGonagall asked, her voice filled with cold fury. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

"Please, Professor McGonagall," Hermione spoke up, her voice small. "They were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I-I thought I could deal with it on my own, you know, because I've read all about them." The other three stared at her. Hermione Granger was willingly telling an outright lie to a teacher. "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Sabrina got me out of its path, Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with it's own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Well," McGonagall said. "In that case, Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Sabrina couldn't believe Hermione was actually lying to take the blame off her and the boys. "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better be off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." Hermione left without another word and McGonagall turned to the other three. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win your houses five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

Not giving McGonagall a chance to change her mind, the boys darted out, Sabrina on their heels. Until Snape's voice caught her attention.

"One moment, Miss Black." Snape walked over to her. "I'll escort you back. The troll did come from the dungeons, after all."

McGonagall nodded. "Very well, Severus. Come back after so we may take care of this."

Snape gave his own nod before motioning Sabrina ahead of him.

Head down, Sabrina walked silently along side the Potions master.

"We both know Miss Granger did not go looking for the troll." Snape spoke as they walked. Sabrina looked up sharply. "I am also aware of what Mr. Weasley had been saying about her before the feast. She was in there, upset, I assume?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And you went looking to protect her?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see." Snape let things drop for a long moment as they reached the entrance to Slytherin house. "I'm awarding you an additional fifteen points." he saw Sabrina's surprise. "Even I can appreciate doing something wrong for the right reason. You protected a friend with no concern for the consequences to yourself. That is something to be admired."

"Thank you, sir." Sabrina said. "You may be the only one in our house to say that, since I was defending a Gryffindor."

Snape hummed gently. "Your cousin may surprise you, yet, Miss Black. Now go, you need to eat and rest. You've had a rather trying evening."

A final nod and a whispered password later, Sabrina walked through the passage to the Slytherin common room. She could hear the rest of her house talking and laughing as they ate the food delivered from the kitchens and Great Hall. Having no stomach for food after watching Harry pull his wand from a troll's nose, Sabrina skirted the edges of those gathered and headed for the girls dorms.

"Sabrina!"

Sighing, Sabrina turned to Draco. "What is it?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice low. Because Merlin forbid he was heard caring about his cousin.

"Tired." Sabrina admitted. "Harry, Ron and I managed to stop the troll when it went after Hermione."

Draco's eyes popped. "You-with-why?"

"Because Hermione is my friend." Sabrina defended herself. "And she was upset after Ron was a git to her. I wasn't going to let her get hurt because of that." she crossed her arms. "If it makes you feel any better, I won the house twenty points."

"No, it doesn't." Draco snapped. "But I'm glad you're okay. And here," he handed her an envelope. "Mother sent you this. Our owl gave it to me with my letter from Father."

Sabrina took it, noticing the slightly thicker bulk to it. "Thank you."

"For not reading it?" Draco asked. "Or being glad you're okay?"

Sabrina smiled. "Both." she turned to leave. "Night, Draco."

Draco sighed. "Night, Bri."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tucked safely into her bed, with the curtains drawn, Sabrina opened her letter from Narcissa.

' _Dear Bri,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written sooner. Things have been complicated around here. And not in a good way. But that is between your uncle and I. I wanted to do something for you, Bri, and it took some doing, but I finally managed to accomplish it._

 _You'll notice my letter comes with a little something extra this month. What you do with it is entirely up to you. Just write me back when you've decided and we'll go from there._

 _I hope you're having a wonderful time at school and I look forward to seeing you come the holidays._

 _My love,_

 _Auntie'_

Setting Narcissa's rather confusing letter side, Sabrina pulled out the second piece of parchment. Carefully opening it, her eyes widened as she took in the words written on it.

' _Dear Sabrina,_

 _I know this letter must be a great surprise to you. After all, I'm just the uncle you don't know in prison. I'm sure that's a great topic with friends._

 _Anyway, I'm sure you don't know this, but Narcissa's influence as Lucius's wife made it possible for her and I to write each other once a month. She kept me up to date with how you're doing, and most recently, told me that you're in school now. I can't believe you're twelve. And she said you made friends with Harry Potter. Don't know if she ever told you, but I'm his godfather, so you two are as good as family._

 _I also know you're in Slytherin. Don't worry about that, sweetie. Your house doesn't have to define you. And if you're anything like your father, it won't._

 _Narcissa offered to send letters back and forth between you and I, if you want. I know it's not much, but it would be wonderful to get to know you._

 _All my love,_

 _Uncle Sirius'_

Tears dripping down her face, Sabrina read her uncle's words over and over, committing them to memory. Her fingertip traced the little paw print Sirius had signed next to his name, making her smile at the personal touch.

Setting the letter down carefully, Sabrina grabbed her stack of parchment, ink and a quill and settled down against her pillows. With Iris curled up at the foot of her bed and the sound of the lake filling the room, Sabrina started writing.

' _Dear Uncle Sirius,'_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I really need to stop writing emotional stuff when I'm emotional. I'm snotting all over myself! And there's a visual we all could have lived without. So, Sabrina went through the ringer, here. From sad, to happy. Angry to scared, then brave. Shocked by Snape and Draco and then brought to tears by Sirius. It was one hell of a roller coaster, and it'll get worse! It always gets worse. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading!

End Transmission


	7. Chpt 6

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, kids! We've got the first Quidditch game of the year and it's Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Of course it is. But Sabrina isn't going to be rooting for her house. Remember, she wants nothing to do with any of them, and all her friends are Gryffindors. Not to mention Harry, who is very quickly becoming like a brother to her, is on the team and it's his very first game, ever. It's gonna be interesting. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Sabrina. And occasionally Iris.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Since receiving Sirius's letter, and solidifying her friendship with Hermione and Harry, and Ron to an extent, Sabrina was floating, so to speak. Her mood was positive, she was more attentive in class and even started talking to other kids, outside of her three friends. The Weasley twins were by far her favorite, just on humor alone. She was still learning to tell them apart, but according to Ron, not even their own parents could manage that.

And before she knew it, the first Quidditch match of the season was upon them. Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Sabrina wasn't sure if she wanted to sit with her house or her friends, but Hermione and Ron made the decision for her when they were leaving for the pitch and called her to join them. She didn't feel super welcome among the other Gryffindors, but with her friends, she was okay with that.

"Hey, I've got to tell you what Harry saw last night." Ron said, his voice low as the teams walked onto the field. Sabrina looked briefly at Harry before giving Ron her attention. "Snape was in the staffroom with Filch and his leg was all torn up. And he was talking about the dog we ran into. Said how was he supposed to keep an eye on all three heads at once."

Sabrina frowned. "Why would he have been near that thing?"

"Whatever it's protecting, Snape wants it." Ron said, his tone sure and stubborn. Sabrina saw the look Hermione gave him and decided not to comment. She understood the reputation Snape had with the other houses and he didn't exactly go easy on Harry and Ron. But whatever was being guarded, Sabrina wasn't so sure Snape was trying to take it.

Thinking of the letter from Sirius, Sabrina wondered if she should tell Ron and Hermione about it, but decided to tell Harry first. After all, he was Sirius's godson.

" _And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"_

" _JORDAN!"_

" _Sorry Professor,"_

Sabrina found herself fighting laughter as Lee Jordan's voice filled the air, commentating the game, with McGonagall scoldingly correcting from beside him. Each and every play, he was able to inform the crowds of what was happening and make little comments here and there. When Gryffindor scored the first time, Hagrid squeezed through the cheering crowd and joined the three.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," Hagrid told them as he patted a large pair of binoculars around his neck. "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch, yet, eh?"

"Nope," Ron shook his head. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's something." the large man pointed out, raising his binoculars upward at the speck that was Harry. The group fell silent as they watched the game continue above them. Harry dodged a Bludger, barely, and Fred went chasing after it, calling out to make sure the young Seeker was okay.

" _Slytherin in possession,"_ Lee's voice carried on. " _Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"_

Sabrina looked around with the others as a murmur rang through the crowd. Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder. A flash of gold had shot passed his left ear.

Both Seekers went after it, nearly nose to nose as they shot after the Snitch. Everyone seemed to forget the rest of the game as they watched with bated breath. Harry pulled ahead of the Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs, putting an extra spurt of speed into his broom-

Roars of rage echoed through the Gryffindor stands as Marcus Flint blocked Harry on purpose, spinning Harry's broom off course, leaving the Potter boy holding on for dear life.

"Send him off, ref!" Dean Thomas shouted from nearby. "Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Ron asked as he and Sabrina shared a confused look.

"Red card!" Dean said furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean." Sabrina felt the need to point out.

"They oughta change the rules," Hagrid said, clearly on Dean's side. "Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

" _So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"_ Lee was also finding it hard not to take sides.

" _Jordan!"_

" _I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"_

" _Jordan, I'm warning you-"_

" _Alright, alright. Flint nearly killed the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."_

The game continued, but Sabrina found her eyes drawn back to Harry, who was frowning at the handle of his broom. And she could understand why. It seemed to be zigzagging all through the air, making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

" _Slytherin in possession,"_ Lee's commentating was breaking through Sabrina's focus on Harry. " _Flint with the Quaffle, passes Spinnet, passes Bell, hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose, only joking Professor, Slytherins scored, oh no."_

Slytherin was cheering, but no one else was paying attention to Harry's broom. He was getting higher and higher, his broom twitching and jerking as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid said. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom, but he can't have,"

Harry's broom was now rolling over and over with him just managing to hang on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

"Can't have," Hagrid answered. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic; no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

"What are you doing?" Ron asked Hermione, drawing Sabrina's attention. She was scanning the crowd with Hagrid's binoculars.

"I knew it." Hermione said. "Snape, look."

Ron grabbed the binoculars first and then Sabrina. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something." Hermione said. "Jinxing the broom."

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

"Leave it to me."

Sabrina's eyes stayed fixed on Harry as Hermione vanished into the crowds. All around them, students and teachers were climbing to their feet, watching as Harry barely hung on to his broom. Fred and George were circling below him, trying to pull him onto one of their own, but every time they got close, Harry's broom just carried him higher. They finally dropped lower, hoping to catch him if he fell.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered.

Sabrina found herself clinging to Hagrid's arm as Neville sobbed into the other side of the large man's jacket.

Then, suddenly, Harry was able to clamber back onto his broom.

"Neville, you can look!" Ron shouted.

Harry was speeding for the ground when he clapped his hand over his mouth. It was almost as though he was going to be sick. He dropped to the field on all fours, coughing, and something fell out of his mouth into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" Harry shouted, waving it above his head.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

' _-Harry's just like Auntie told me James was on a broom. He managed to win the first game against Slytherin, I was on the Gryffindor side of the pitch, but you'll never guess what happened to get him there.'_

Sabrina stopped writing, wondering if she should tell Sirius about the danger Harry was in. On the one hand, he was Harry's godfather, in Azkaban or not. On the other, it might upset him to know Harry was in danger and there was nothing he could do to help.

Sighing, Sabrina set the letter aside. It wasn't easy, deciding what to put in her letters. Making up her mind, Sabrina continued writing the letter, including the details of Harry's troubles. Then she wrote another, leaving those details out. Adding a PS to Narcissa's letter, Sabrina wrote;

' _I've written two letters to Uncle Sirius. One includes what Harry's going through, some dangerous stuff, and the other is without it. I can't decide if he should know or not, so I'll let you decide.'_

With that decided, Sabrina tucked the letters away and settled in for sleep. But as she laid there, Hagrid's words after the game filtered through her head. The three headed dog they found belonged to Hagrid. It was guarding something for Dumbledore and Hagrid refused to believe Snape was trying to take it. Also, there was another man involved. Nicolas Flamel.

Who was Nicolas Flamel and what did he have to do with Dumbledore and the mystery guarded object?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*huffs* I hate endings that don't feel right, but I rewrote this a few times before landing on this version. I haven't decided yet if Narcissa is going to send Sirius the letter with the details or not, but we'll find out come Christmas. Which is the next chapter. That'll be interesting. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	8. Chpt 7

Begin Transmission

Lacy here! And Sabrina's first Christmas is upon her at Hogwarts. She's in for some surprise presents, sneaking around with Harry after curfew and a peek into a certain mirror to show her what could have been. Read on!

Disclaimer: Sabrina and Iris are mine. That's all.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Christmas brought some peace for Sabrina. Draco had gone home for the break while Sabrina chose to stay behind at Hogwarts. Normally, she'd love to see her aunt, but Narcissa's letters hinted to things being tense at home and that it might be a good idea for Sabrina to stay at school. As she didn't like dealing with her uncle in his best mood, Sabrina agreed and told Narcissa she was looking forward to coming home during the summer.

Christmas Eve, Sabrina spent her time in the Gryffindor common room, laughing with Harry and Ron and having more fun than she could ever remember having on Christmas.

"I forgot," Ron perked up as they all agreed it was time to call it a night. It may have been holiday break, but there was still a curfew and Sabrina had to make it back to Slytherin. "I told my mum you'd both be here for the holidays, since home isn't great for either of you, so you might get a present from her."

Harry lit up while Sabrina was shocked. She and Ron very rarely got along. The high spirits of the holidays helped bridge the gap that normally existed between them. So, finding out that he told his mother she'd be at school for Christmas because she wasn't really welcome at home, it surprised her. But made her happy at the same time.

"Thanks, Ron." Sabrina smiled. "That was really nice of you."

Ron went redder than his hair as he stuttered and mumbled that it was nothing. Harry chuckled at his friend and hugged Sabrina before she left. Sleep came easy for Sabrina that night and when she woke on Christmas morning, it was to an silent dorm and a pile of presents.

The first thing she opened was a large box of sweets from her cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. The former Hufflepuff was in her first year of Aurora training at the Ministry of Magic. And she was probably one of Sabrina's favorite relatives. Next was handmade jumpers and cardigans from Dora's mother, Andromeda. All in jeweled shades that she knew Sabrina prefered. Next was a few books from Narcissa, tucked around a package from Sirius.

Eager to see what her uncle sent her, Sabrina tore open the package and found a folded blanket with a note on top.

' _Happy Christmas, Sabrina_

' _Let me be the first, and probably only one, to say, I love how much mischief you and Harry get up to. Just like me and James, though not so mean spirited. Which is also nice, as we were right gits. As for the danger Harry seems to be in, just promise me you'll look out for each other and everything will be okay._

' _So, I'm guessing you're wondering about the blanket. It was yours, actually. I had it made not long after you came to live with me, wanting to give you something of our family. I took out the skull and sword arm that normally sits on the top and middle of the crest. No baby needs that._

' _I had Narcissa place it in my vault when I went to Azkaban and take it out for Christmas._

' _I hope it makes life just a little easier, knowing you've always been loved._

' _Love,_

' _Uncle Sirius'_

Picking the blanket up, Sabrina unfolded it and saw the crest in the middle. The blanket itself was three different shades of green, an olive, a grass and a dark. The crest was the shape of a typical house crest with a thick red stripe at the top, dotted with black stars. Next was a dark blue stripe, plain and simple. The bottom was white-ish gray with three black crows and under it was a simple banner reading two words; _Toujours Pur_.

"Always pure." Sabrina traced the words. "Not so much these days." Seeing one last package, she grabbed it and opened it. A smile crossed her face, seeing the light green jumper with a silver 'S' stitched into the front. There was also a box of fudge that Sabrina immediately grabbed a piece of. The small note said it was from Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, telling her it was just a little something she thought Sabrina would enjoy. And that she looked forward to meeting her come the end of term.

Tucking the note into her nightstand with Sirius and Narcissa's letters, Sabrina pulled on her new sweater on and tucked her baby blanket around her legs. It was about the size of an average lap blanket, clearly made for Sabrina to grow into, and was as soft as her sweater.

Smiling as Iris batted at the new blanket, Sabrina realized she hadn't felt so content during a Christmas morning since living with her grandmother. Granted Walburga Black wasn't the most maternal of witches, but she raised her granddaughter as best she could, making sure she was loved.

By far, the Christmas feast was Sabrina's favorite. The number of different foods and the sheer amount of each one was more than she could have ever imagined being in one room at a single time. She could only guess how long the school's house elves were working to get it done.

And then Harry told her about his mystery gift.

"James' invisibility cloak?" Sabrina repeated. "Auntie never told me anything about it. I'm not sure she knew he had one."

Harry sighed. "All the note said was Dad left it with them and to use it well."

Sabrina frowned. "'Use it well'?" she tapped the table. "Flamel!" she glanced around, realizing how loud she was. "We can use it to sneak into the Restricted Section of the library. Isn't that where Hermione suggested looking?"

"Right!" Harry lit up. "I'd forgotten about that." he frowned a bit. "But how can we both go?"

"Um," Sabrina bit her lip. "Well-"  
"Need help sneaking about?" one of the twins appeared beside Sabrina.

"After hours, perhaps?" the other appeared beside Harry.

"We have an idea." they finished together.

Harry and Sabrina exchanged a look. They weren't sure how they felt about the tone the twins were using, but,

"What idea?" they asked.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sabrina wasn't new to the idea of sneaking around. There were times, while living with the Malfoys, that is was safer for Sabrina to skip dinner and sneak into the kitchen after Lucius went to bed to get food. Sure, there were a few more things to avoid at Hogwarts than just an irate member of the family, but Sabrina was skilled at being invisible when safety called for it.

Carefully making her way up from the Slytherin dungeon common room, Sabrina made her way through the various corridors and halls of Hogwarts. She ducked behind two suits of armor and one statue to avoid being seen by a couple of ghosts and a patrolling prefect outside Hufflepuff. By the time she reached Gryffindor, Harry was already standing outside the portrait, nothing more than the tip of his trainer sticking out from under the cloak to let Sabrina know he was there.

Moving as silently as possible so the Fat Lady wouldn't see her, Sabrina ducked under the cloak and grinned at Harry.

"What was Fred and George's idea?" Sabrina asked.

"Something to do with Mrs. Norris." Harry answered as they moved through the castle. "I didn't hear all the plan, but apparently Filch will be a right mood tomorrow."

Sabrina giggled. "I can't wait to find out why."

The two fell silent as they made their way towards the library. The Restricted Section was at the back of the library, separated from the rest of the stacks with nothing but a rope. The pair easily stepped over it and started looking through the titles with a lit lamp.

Sabrina searched as high and low as she could, but the titles of the books didn't really tell much about the contents.

A loud scream had Sabrina gasping and turning to face Harry, who was slamming a book shut as it screamed at them. Even once it was closed, the screaming continued and the two first years looked at each other, panicked. Harry grabbed the cloak and tossed it over them before grabbing Sabrina's hand and pulling her out of the library.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

In an effort to hide from Snape, Filch and Mrs. Norris, Sabrina and Harry stumbled upon a strange mirror in an unused classroom. The mirror was magnificent, high as the ceiling with an ornate gold frame and standing on two clawed feet. Across the top was an inscription:

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

The two moved to stand before the mirror, both barely stifling their screams as they spun in place. At first, they'd only seen themselves in the mirror, but then a whole crowd of people were standing behind them. However, the room was empty.

"What-" Sabrina turned back with Harry and once again, a room full of people were behind them. Four people in particular were standing right behind them, both women waving cheerfully. Almost immediately, Sabrina recognized all four people and her breath caught.

"Mum?" Harry whispered. "Dad?"

"Mine, too." Sabrina pushed the words passed the choke in her throat. "And my grandparents." she pointed at a set of elderly people. "Those ones are your dad's parents."

Harry shook his head. "I don't understand."

Sabrina didn't get it either. But here she was, looking at her parents for the first time in her memory. Not once could she recall her mother's face, but she knew that's exactly who she was staring at. Her family. Harry's family. The Blacks and Potters were related, so it made sense they were all there.

"We'll come back." Harry promised the images. "Come on, Sabrina, we need to go."

Sabrina nodded, eyes locked on her parents. She didn't want to leave, she didn't even want to blink. But she let Harry pull her out of the room. They'd be back. She'd make sure of it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, I was gonna add Dumbledore telling them about the mirror and why it was being moved, but I felt right about ending here. I'm going to touch on the aftermath of the mirror at the beginning of the next chapter. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	9. Chpt 8

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Sabrina chapter. Got a bit of Snape drama in this chapter. Let me tell you, it's just plain weird writing a character who doesn't like Snape as much as Harry. Heidi was all about giving Snape a chance and understanding him in ways no one had since her mother. Sabrina? She may be in his house, but she thinks he's a jerk. Which, well, he is, but still. Strange. But first, the continued search for information on Nicholas Flamel. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Sabrina.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Early in the morning, Sabrina woke to two letters delivered by the family owl. One from Narcissa and the other from Sirius. After giving the owl a few treats, Sabrina quickly opened the letters. She scanned the contents of both and deflated the further she read.

When Sabrina, Harry and Ron had failed to come up with anything about Nicholas Flamel, and Sabrina and Harry were unwilling to risk another late night trip to the Restricted Section, the Black had written to her aunt and uncle to see if they knew anything about the mysterious person. But Narcissa admitted to not being great with names and Sirius, though he said it sounded familiar, also claimed to not know anything.

Dressing for classes, Sabrina sighed and headed to the common room. She could already hear the other kids buzzing about Snape being the referee for the upcoming Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match.

' _Should probably leave that part out of my next letter to Uncle Sirius.'_ Sabrina thought as she skirted the edges of the room. The last thing she wanted was Sirius causing trouble because he thought Snape was trying to hurt Harry. He'd already made several colorful threats towards the Potions professor when informed of Snape's treatment of Harry. Sabrina was nearly positive that Sirius had forgotten he was writing his eleven year old niece when jotting those down.

Making sure she had everything for classes, Sabrina exited the common room and headed up the stairs. Time for breakfast.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Six hundred and sixty-five years old?" Sabrina repeated when Hermione told her what she and the boys had found on Nicholas Flamel. "How is that even possible?"

"He's the only known holder of the Sorcerer's Stone." Hermione said, all the while copying down their assignment for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Various ways to treat werewolf bites. To Sabrina's knowledge, there was one. Disinfect, bandage and wait. You were going to turn and it would heal. "The stone is used to produce the Elixir of Life."

Sabrina sat back. "So with the stone, whoever has it, they'd be unstoppable."

Hermione nodded. "That's what we're guessing. Of course, Harry thinks Snape wants it for the fact that it makes anything into gold."

"Snape doesn't strike me as the type to want fortune." Sabrina shook her head. "Plus, I've heard from Uncle Lucius that Snape's pretty well off from some inheritance from his mum's family."

Hermione frowned. "Then why would he want the stone?" The two girls exchanged concerned looks. Because that really was the unanswered question. If Snape didn't want the stone for himself, for money, then why did he want it? And for who?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The day of the Quidditch match arrived and Sabrina once again found herself in the Gryffindor stands. She stood between Ron and Hermione, with Neville on Ron's other side, and waited for the teams to take to the skies.

Sabrina caught sight of Dumbledore in the teachers' stands and pointed him out to Hermione.

"No one would dare do anything with the Headmaster around." Sabrina whispered.

Hermione silently nodded her agreement as the teams came onto the field and the game began. It didn't take long for Snape to show favoritism towards Hufflepuff, or for Draco to show up with Crabbe and Goyle and start needling at Ron and Neville. Hermione and Sabrina paid the boys no mind, keeping this eyes on Harry while listening to Snape give penalty after penalty to Hufflepuff for the most ridiculous things, or no reason at all.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted suddenly. "Harry-!"

"What? Where?"

The two girls, crossed fingers hovering in front of their faces, watched as Harry dove towards the ground. They could only gasp with everyone else as he streaked towards the green surface of the pitch.

"You're in luck, Weasley," Draco continued to taunt. "Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!"

"Come on Harry!" the girls shouted as Harry sped straight at Snape. Neither noticed the five boys tussling behind them. Ron had snapped and gone at Draco, while Neville tried taking on both Crabbe and Goyle. Or so they would be told later.

Sabrina squeezed Hermione's hands as the other girl latched onto her, jumping up and down in place. Harry zipped past Snape, just barely missing him by inches and a second later, Harry was pulling out of the dive with his arm raised in the air.

He'd caught the Snitch.

The stands erupted. Harry had to have set a record. No one could remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked. "Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!"

Sabrina laughed happily, hugging Hermione and Parvati Patil in celebration. Okay, maybe she would be writing Sirius about this match.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sabrina knew the good mood was too good to last. When Sabrina, along with Ron and Hermione, found Harry after the match, he'd dragged them into an empty room and told them what he'd overheard.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy, and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus'. I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably. And Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through-"

"So," Hermione stopped him in alarm. "You mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?"

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday." Ron decided. And Sabrina couldn't find it in her to argue. They were in serious trouble.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, gonna have to give it to Ron on this one. If things really did depend on Quirrell standing up to Snape, Voldemort would have been back three books early. Also, don't know if what I wrote about Snape's mum is true, but I figured, with how his house looks in the sixth book, he's probably very well off in the money department. Or at least set enough where he's not going to go after the Stone for financial purposes. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading!

End Transmission


	10. Chpt 9

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next chapter for Sabrina! Only four chapters left, including this, for book one! Can you believe we're almost through Sabrina's first year? I know, crazy. For this chapter, it's time for some serious studying and to discover just what Hagrid has been up to in his spare time. Hint? One should avoid flammable pets when they live in a hut. Just saying. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own Sabrina and Iris.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Exams were ten weeks away and Hermione was in full studying mode. Sabrina had never seen anyone take studying so seriously. She had created study schedules and color-coded her notes. And nagged Harry, Ron and Sabrina to do the same. The boys weren't keen on the idea, but Sabrina could see the benefits and was willing to give it a shot.

And it appeared as though the teachers agreed with Hermione's proactiveness. The Easter holidays were stuffed with so much homework, they weren't any fun at all. Most of the time, the four could be found in the library together. From time to time, Sabrina stayed in the Slytherin common room. There were only so many times a day she could listen to Hermione mutter the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practice wand movements.

But Sabrina had to admit, with Hermione's help, she felt as though she was retaining information much better than she had earlier in the year.

"I'll never remember this." Ron said one afternoon. He threw down his quill and looked longingly out the library window. None of them paid him any mind until they heard him call out: "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled, as much as the giant man could, into view. He was hiding something behind his back and looked terribly out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

"Jus' lookin'," he said. If his tone had been any more shifty. "An' what're you lot up ter?" he looked at them suspiciously. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicholas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out about his ages ago." Ron said, looking impressed with himself. " _And_ we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St-"

" _Shhhh!_ " Hagrid looked around quickly. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact." Harry said. "About what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy-"

"SHHHH!" Hagrid looked around, again. "Listen, come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh-"

"See you later, then." Sabrina smiled. Though, it was a bit stiff. The entire conversation seemed strange. And then they found out Hagrid was looking into dragons. But why would he be doing that? Yes, he always wanted one as a pet, but he lived in a small hut on school grounds. Not to mention, what were the odds he didn't already know everything he would ever need to about the species?

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" Hermione asked. That was the question. One they would hopefully find the answer to later.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It was about an hour later that the four made it down to Hagrid's hut. But when they arrived, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called out before letting them in and then shut the door quickly behind them.

Inside the hut, it was stifling hot. And even though it was a warm day, there was a fire blazing in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So," the large man spoke. "Yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," Harry said. Sabrina could see he decided to be direct. It was Hagrid, after all. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."  
Hagrid frowned. "O' course I can't. Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts. I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you _do_ know, you know everything that goes on round here." Hermione said, her tone warm and flattering. "We only wondered who had _done_ the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at those last words and the other three beamed at Hermione.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that. Let's see. He borrowed Fluffy from me. Then some o' the teachers did enchantments. Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall." he was ticking them off on his fingers. "Professor Quirrell, and Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

" _Snape?"_

"Yeah, yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped _protect_ the Stone, he's not about to steal it."

Sabrina sat back, thinking over Hagrid's words. She ignored Harry's tone towards Snape. She and Hermione had already dismissed any real reason Snape would want the Stone, so it had to be someone else. But with all the professors helping protect it, there weren't many within the school who could get passed so many different types of magic.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" Harry asked, his tone anxious. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore." Hagrid confirmed proudly.

"Well, that's something." Harry muttered.

"Hagrid," Sabrina pulled at her collar. "Can we have a window open? It's boiling in here."

"Can't, Sabrina, sorry." Hagrid said. They all noticed him glancing at the fire.

"Hagrid, what's _that_?"

At the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg. A dragon egg. Because they didn't have enough to worry about.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Things went from bad to worse with the dragon. Draco had overheard them talking about it, and then he saw it when it hatched. And Hagrid couldn't be reasoned with on releasing the dragon. And then Harry thought of it.

"Charlie!" Harry said, looking at Ron.

"You're losing it, too." Ron said. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"No, Charlie, your brother." Harry said. "In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant!" Ron said. "How about it, Hagrid?"

It took a bit, but in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him. It took a week and Ron getting bit by Norbert before they got an answer. The older Weasley easily agreed to take the dragon, but he had to be smuggled, because he was an illegal dragon. So Saturday night, the trio, minus Ron for now, found themselves heading for the tallest tower in the castle.

By sheer luck, they managed to avoid being caught by McGonagall and Draco, who ended up with detention, and were able to get Norbert to Charlie's friends. They were a friendly lot, showing the kids the harness they'd rigged up so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry, Hermione and Sabrina shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.

At last, Norbert was gone.

Slipping back down the spiral staircase, their hearts were light now that Norbert was gone and would be taken care of. They thought nothing could spoil the moment.

Until they got to the foot of the stairs and found Filch's face looming out of the darkness suddenly.

"Well, well, well," he whispered. "We _are_ in trouble."

It was then they realized their biggest mistake of the night. They left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I really don't like Filch. The man is creepy, and could cause nightmares with how he skulks about the castle. I mean, how do first years not have constant bad dreams about him? Anyway, more trouble on the way. Honestly, though, Sirius is going to be so proud of Sabrina and Harry. Totally wrote Heidi for a second, instead of Harry. We all know it. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	11. Chpt 10

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Sabrina chapter! I apologize for the lack of update last week. I found out I'm having surgery next week and I didn't take it too well. Kinda went monotone for a while and didn't really process anything until a few days later. But I'm back, for now, and am looking forward to giving you a new chapter. In this, we see the aftermath of sending Norbert off, just how Slytherin reacts to Sabrina _and_ Draco losing them house points and their detention in the woods. Hint for that, Harry's not the only one in need of saving. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Sabrina.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sabrina was sure there wasn't anything worse than getting detention for doing something good. And then she saw the look on Neville's face when McGonagall announced what she thought they were really up to. That was the worst she'd ever felt.

"I'm disgusted." McGonagall said. "Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. Miss Black, I had hoped," she shook her head. Sabrina hated that the Transfiguration professor couldn't think of anything to scold her with. She was definitely living up to her name. "All four of you will receive detentions, yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around the school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous. And fifty points will be taken from both houses."

" _Fifty?_ " Harry gasped. Sabrina knew he was thinking about the lead Gryffindor had just gained over Slytherin.

"Fifty points _each_." McGonagall said, her breath coming out heavily through her long, pointed nose.

"Professor, please-"

"You _can't_ -"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now go back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

Sabrina didn't say a word to any of her friends as they left McGonagall's office and headed back to their separate houses. Taking the stairs down to Slytherin one at a time, Sabrina fought back tears of rage, humiliation and guilt. Neville's face was still so clear in Sabrina's mind, as if he was still standing beside her. He had been so stunned and hurt by McGonagall's suggestion that Sabrina had wanted to yell at the professor that she had it all wrong. But she couldn't, not without getting Hagrid into even more trouble than they were in.

And the fact that McGonagall had looked at her as if only seeing her trouble-making uncle, or even her former Death Eater father, the knot in Sabrina's stomach just wound tighter and tighter.

"You okay?"

Sabrina looked up, realizing she was right outside Slytherin and Draco was waiting. "Why do you care?"

Draco huffed. "Your taste in friends may be terrible, Sabrina, but you're family."

Sabrina scoffed. "What does that matter? Harry's family, as well. You still treat him no better than you do Dobby." she brushed the tears off her face. "I've got detention and lost our house another fifty points. And McGonagall thinks this was all a prank and that we set Neville up to get caught, too." she shook her head. "She didn't even see me standing there. Just Uncle Sirius, or Dad. I'm no better than those that came before me. Just like everyone thinks."

"That's not true." Draco walked up to Sabrina. "I know that's not true." he blew out a breath. "Look, we don't get along. That's no secret. But you're better than the others in our house, and I don't just mean by birth or blood. You don't care about houses or family and that's what makes you better. Don't let one mistake change that. Don't let me change that."

Stunned by her cousin's words, Sabrina just stared at him as her tears flowed free.

"And don't cry." Draco used his sleeve to awkwardly dry Sabrina's face. "You remind me of Gran when you do and I hated seeing her cry."

Sabrina gave a wet laugh, gently pushing Draco away. "Thanks, Draco." she finished wiping her own face. "Really, thank you."

Draco shrugged. "You're family."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As time rolled on, and Sabrina and Draco both became pariahs within their house, Sabrina found herself focusing intently on her studying for exams. There were spells to remember wand movements for, potion ingredients to keep in the right order, dates of magical discoveries. Plenty to keep Sabrina's mind off how much people hated her, how much she really didn't like herself and her impending detention.

Until the note from McGonagall at breakfast about a week before exams.

 _Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

 _Professor M. McGonagall_

Sabrina sighed, exchanging resigned looks with Draco, and Harry and Hermione when she saw them after breakfast.

At eleven that night, Sabrina and Draco made their way back up from the dungeons and met Filch in the entrance hall. The caretaker looked entirely too pleased to be there, but he did enjoy making students miserable.

Before long, Harry and Hermione joined them.

"Follow me." Filch said, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule, again, won't you, eh? Oh yes, hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me. It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out, hang you by your wrists from the ceilings for a few days. I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed. Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

The group marched across the grounds, Sabrina sticking close to Harry and Draco. Even with how they felt about each other, the students stayed in a tight formation. Neville's sniffing was the only sound, aside from their steps on the grass.

Ahead of them, they could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut and they heard a distant shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf?" Filch said, his words aimed at Harry. Of course he did. They all knew Hagrid wouldn't be hard on them. "Well, think again, boy. It's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

Neville moaned as Draco stopped in his tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated. "We can't go in there at night, there's all sorts of things in there. Werewolves, I heard."

"That's your problem, isn't it?" Filch said as Neville clung to Harry's sleeve and made a choking noise. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

"There aren't any werewolves shifted at this time of month." Sabrina shot back at Filch. "The full moon was more than a week ago. Stop trying to scare us."

Before Filch could do more than step towards Sabrina, Hagrid came striding towards them out of the dark. He had Fang at his side, his crossbow in hand and a quiver of arrows over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," the large man said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione, Sabrina?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid." Filch said, his tone cool. "They're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" Hagrid frowned at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yet bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn." Filch said. "For what's left of them."

"I'm not going in that forest." Draco said as he turned towards Hagrid.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts." Hagrid said fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it." he looked at Sabrina. "Heard wha' yeh said to Filch. Good on yeh fer standin' up to 'im."

Sabrina shrugged. "My mother was a werewolf, and a good witch. I don't like people using them as monsters in the dark."

Hagrid smiled proudly, before turning back to Draco's complaining.

"-if my father knew I was doing this, he'd-"

"-tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts." Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!" Draco didn't move, just looked at Hagrid furiously, then dropped his gaze. "Right then, now listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment." He led them to the very edge of the forest and pointed down a narrow, winding path that disappeared into the thick black trees. "Look there," he said. "See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

Sabrina heard Draco ask about the thing that hurt the unicorn, but all she could think was, they were going into the dark forest, looking for something injured and whatever was brave enough to harm it. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sabrina hadn't stopped shaking since their run in with Voldemort in the forest. She could still hear Draco screaming and running away, Harry crying out in pain as he clutched his forehead and the icy cold terror that had frozen Sabrina until the centaur, Firenze appeared and saved them. Much to the annoyance of his fellows. Ronan tried to see Firenze's side of things, but Bane was enraged at his friend's actions, especially letting two humans ride on his back.

Pale as the whitest egg shell, Sabrina jumped when Draco placed a hand on her arm. She faced her cousin, eyes wide and glassy. Not looking around, for once, Draco pulled Sabrina close and hugged her tightly.

"It's over now." he whispered. "We're okay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so a serious turning point with Sabrina and Draco in this chapter. As the stories go on, we'll see more of this. Much like Heidi was in book six, Sabrina, throughout the entire series, is going to be the light Draco needs to see which side he truly belongs on. Not sure if that's going to change his story line any, but we'll see. And that's about all I've got, so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading.

End Transmission


	12. Chpt 11

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Sabrina chapter. This chapter was supposed to go up last week, but I was in no state to write, forget post. As you read this, I'm just over a week post surgery and am just able to sit at my laptop without too much discomfort. So, I'm doing my best. For now, we've got exams, finding out just how much Hagrid has let slip about Fluffy and heading down the trapdoor. Too bad that part is going to be much harder for Sabrina than the others. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Sabrina.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Having never gone to Muggle primary school before Hogwarts, Sabrina's first year was her first time dealing with exams. And the end of the year exams were brutal. She wasn't sure what was worse, the practical exams or the written ones. Either way, the early June heat was the worst time to be packed into classrooms to take tests.

When History of Magic ended with a cheer, Sabrina followed Harry, Ron and Hermione out onto the lawns of the school. The sun was shining brightly, the day still had several hours left and they had a week until they found out just how they did on their exams.

The foursome flopped down under a tree by the lake. Fred, George and Lee were nearby, tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, who was basking in the warm shallows. Sabrina ignored what Harry and Ron were saying, and Hermione's muttering as she went over their exam papers, and just enjoyed the light breeze blowing over them.

She tried to keep her mind off Snape and the Stone, but knowing how much it was bothering Harry and Sabrina's own desire to make sure Voldemort never came back, the Black found her mind wandering over everything they knew.

Quirrell was all that was standing between Snape and the Stone.

Snape wanted the Stone to help Voldemort come back.

Voldemort was somewhere in the forest, possibly, sucking unicorns dry and waiting.

The idea of that monster coming back and terrorizing the Wizarding World, again, made Sabrina's blood run cold. She'd lost her father because of that mad man, she wasn't about to let him come back and lose anyone else.

Harry suddenly jumping to his feet startled Sabrina out of her thoughts. Scrambling up with Ron and Hermione, Sabrina struggled to keep up with Harry.

"Where're you going" Ron asked.

"I've just thought of something." Harry said. His face had gone pale white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" Hermione panted as they rushed after Harry.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry said. "That what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Sabrina asked. But Harry was already sprinting across the grounds toward the forest.

They found the giant gamekeeper sitting in an armchair outside his house, his trousers and sleeves rolled up and shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes please," Ron said.

"No, we're in a hurry." Harry cut him off. "Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know the night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid said, frustratingly casual. "He wouldn' take his cloak off." he raised his brows at their stunned looks. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head, that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," Hagrid was frowning, clearly trying to remember. "Yeah, he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here. He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after, so I told him. An' I said that I'd always wanted a dragon an' then I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks. Let's see, yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted. But he had to be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home. So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy."

"And did he," Sabrina swallowed, suddenly seeing the reason for Harry's panic. "Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well, yeah, how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that! Forget I said it! Hey, where're yeh goin'?"

The four took off, their minds only focused on finding Dumbledore and letting him know; the Stone wasn't safe.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After finding out Dumbledore was gone, getting caught trying to protect the Stone by McGonagall and listening to Harry refuse to care about getting expelled for taking the Stone before Snape could, it was decided.

They were going down the trap door that night. They weren't going to give Snape the chance to get the Stone first. Between the four of them, they were confident they could get passed the enchantments laid down by their teachers.

It was agreed that Sabrina would meet Harry, Ron and Hermione outside the third-floor corridor after everyone in her house went off to bed. Unknown to her other friends, Sabrina enlisted Draco to help her get out and to the corridor.

"You're sure about this?" Draco asked for the third time as they ducked behind a suit of armor. A Ravenclaw prefect walked by, none the wiser.

Sabrina nodded. "I'm not letting them go down there alone and none of the other teachers will listen to us. McGonagall was furious to even see us near the corridor."

"Teachers tend to think they know better than first years." Draco pointed out. "Most of the time, they're right."

"Well, not this time." Sabrina took the last turn before the corridor. "Alright, we agreed to wait right here, so they're not here yet." she pulled her wand and faced Draco. "Go wait near the last staircase. They'll use the cloak, but you should be able to see a shift in the air around it as they walk by. Once they do, head back." Draco watched his cousin silently. "What?"

"Just," Draco shook his head. "I wish I could come with you."

Sabrina gave a small smile. "Me too, but we need to stop Snape and Voldemort, not keep you, Harry and Ron from beating on each other."

Draco chuckled. "Right." he gave a nod. "Be careful. I'll be waiting in the common room when you get back."

Sabrina gave her own nod and watched Draco vanish. Taking a deep breath, she stepped closer to the door, which was still closed and locked. Waiting for the others, Sabrina kept a running list of spells, curses and defensive, in her mind. She wanted to be prepared for whatever was down there.

"You are not who I was expecting."

Sabrina spun around, her eyes wide and face pale. "Professor Quirrell?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Wow, I suck. But I had this idea in my mind since I created Sabrina. I wanted to twist things where she was still involved, but in a different way. And having Draco involved seemed right, as well. Like I said last chapter, there's going to be a growing brother/sister relationship between the cousins as the school years go on. Being away from his father's influence and seeing the danger Sabrina gets into is going to change how Draco sees his world. But more on that next time! For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	13. Chpt 12

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Sabrina chapter. And it happens to be the final chapter of book one! It's gonna be a long one, I think, I hope. We've got Sabrina being dragged through the spells and enchantments with Quirrell and what she goes through while with him. And then she's there when Harry confronts their teacher and learns just what Quirrell has been hiding. We'll wrap up in the hospital and then the end of the year feast. Alright, read on!

Disclaimer: Sabrina is all that's mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

" _Incarcerous!"_

Before Sabrina could really grasp that it was her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher standing before her, he had her bound in ropes and was using her as a shield to enter the room. Fluffy stood tall, all three heads looking right at Sabrina as she stepped in.

" _The harp."_

Sabrina looked around for the voice that she knew didn't come from Quirrell. The professor pulled a small harp from his pocket and expanded its size with a simple _engorgio_ spell. Seconds later the harp was spelled to play on its own and Fluffy was dozing off. Sabrina watched her last hope at escaping drift to sleep.

"What do you know about _Devil's Snare_?" Quirrell asked Sabrina as he pulled the trapdoor open.

Sabrina swallowed. "It likes dark and damp places. Not a huge fan of sunlight or fire."

"Sunlight or fire," Quirrell repeated quietly. A quick mutter and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. He used the other to open the trapdoor. "You first."

"I-I'm coming with you?" Sabrina questioned.

Quirrell laughed. "I'm not about to leave you here to spoil the fun." he pointed his wand at her. "In. Now."

Shaking in fear, Sabrina moved to the door and looked down. All she could see was black. There was no way of climbing down or getting back up. The idea of going down there scared Sabrina, but the wand at her back was more terrifying. Taking a deep breath, she jumped into the hole. She fell and fell and fell before landing on a soft pile of something. She knew, hearing movement, that it was the _Devil's Snare_ Quirrell had asked about.

Moments later, the professor landed beside Sabrina and the living plant quickly moved away from the two. Sabrina gasped and wiggled free of the fleeing vines. She moved to the wall and watched Quirrell make his way over to her.

"Very good, Miss Black." Quirrell said. "Let's see how you deal with the other diversions in our way."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sabrina was panting in exhaustion and pain by the time they made it to the final chamber. She'd fought her way through winged keys on a broom, played against giant chessmen and had to guess which potions would get them through both the black and purple fire. She was sure one of the potions Quirrell forced her to take was burning her insides the longer it sat in her stomach.

Only one thing stood in the final chamber and that was the Mirror of Erised.

Just like every other time, Sabrina saw her family and Harry's family standing behind her reflection. Only this time, they all looked angry and their gazes were fixed on where Quirrell stood. Her mum and dad was practically shaking in rage as they took in the ropes around their little girl and the fear in her eyes. James and Lily weren't looking much better. It comforted Sabrina a bit to know, even if they were gone, had they lived, she would have been family to them.

" _You!"_

Sabrina spun at the sound of Harry's voice. At the surprise and disbelief it held. "Harry!"

Quirrell smiled, his face without any manner of twitching. "Me." he said. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"But I thought-Snape-"

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, sending a shiver of terror down Sabrina's spine. It wasn't his normal quivering tremble, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Never to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry was grasping, trying to understand. Frankly, so was Sabrina.

"No, no, no, _I_ tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at the Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to _save_ me?" Yeah, that confused Sabrina and Harry to no end. Snape hated Harry. Why would he save him?

"Of course," Quirrell said, his voice cool. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really, he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular. And what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight." Much like with Sabrina, only without the uttered spell, Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes appeared and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry. "You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

" _You_ let the troll in?" Sabrina's words were out before she could stop them. Apparently Quirrell had forgotten she was there, turning to her in mild surprise.

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls, you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there. Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off. And not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror." With a wave of his hand, Quirrell knocked Sabrina away from the object, sending her to the ground and against the wall. Her head hit it with a loud smack and she had to blink to fight the black spots trying to overtake her vision.

The room, along with Harry and Quirrell's voices faded in and out as Sabrina laid on the ground. She could hear them talking, but their words weren't making any sense to her. What little was in focus kept shifting around and making her nauseated.

Finally giving in, Sabrina clamped her eyes shut for a moment. When she opened the again, she thought for sure she was having a nightmare.

There, on the back of Quirrell's head, actually a part of it, was a face. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

When it started speaking to Harry, who was unbound from his ropes, Sabrina decided to let the black consume her. At least then she could wake up.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Waking up in the hospital wing was an experience for Sabrina. When she first opened her eyes, she had slammed them shut right after. The light coming through the windows was overly bright and not helping the band of hippogriffs running through her head. Deciding to keep them closed, she took stock of the rest of her body.

Her mouth was dry, her throat scratchy and her stomach felt like she'd eaten rocks for her last meal. Her right arm burned, probably from where that stupid troll had caught her before Quirrell decided to take care of it, and she could still feel the grit of the ropes around her body. But since she could move, she knew that was all in her head.

Accepting that she was going to have to open her eyes at some point, Sabrina cracked one open first, hissing at the light. Once that eye had adjusted, she opened the other and finally took in the rest of the room. Harry was asleep in the bed beside her, his glasses on the table separating them. Also on the table were treats piled high. Someone had spent a lot of money at Honeydukes. And then there was Dumbledore sitting between the two beds, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses as he watched Sabrina become aware of her surroundings.

"Welcome back, Miss Black." he greeted her. The Headmaster moved and aided Sabrina in drinking some water. It felt very odd to her, having the head of her school help her with such a simple task. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit like how I imagine that troll felt on Halloween, sir." Sabrina answered honestly. "Or the one guarding the Stone." she swallowed as her stomach rolled. "What was in that potion?"

"Slow acting poison." Dumbledore filled her in, adjusting his half-moon spectacles. "Had we not found you both when we did,"

"Professor Quirrell?" Sabrina had to ask. Last she'd seen, or thought she'd seen.

"An unfortunate casualty." Dumbledore admitted. "He allowed Voldemort to use him as a host and was killed for it."

"How?" Sabrina questioned. "Only Harry and I were down there and Harry-"

"-is a very special boy." Dumbledore stopped her. "The night his parents died, Harry was granted a gift few others can understand. And it gave him a protection that Voldemort will never be able to beat."

"I don't-" Sabrina held her head, her vision swimming again.

"Rest now," Dumbledore told her. "All will be made clear in time. You did good, Miss Black. Your father and uncle would be proud."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next time Sabrina woke up, Harry was awake and Draco had taken the Headmaster's seat. Both boys seemed to be chatting just fine, leading Sabrina to believe she was still asleep. But a quick pinch of her arm, ouch, proved she wasn't.

"You're getting along." she announced her wakefulness with the observation. "What happened?"

Harry chuckled. "Just passing the time until you decided to stop snoring." his smile faded. "Malfoy told me how he helped you and then Ron and Hermione when they got out of that trap."

"I didn't go back to the common room." Draco admitted when Sabrina's eyes turned to him. "Something felt wrong about the whole thing, so I went to the entrance hall, figuring Dumbledore would come back that way." he shrugged. "I couldn't do nothing."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks, Draco."

The Malfoy stood, kissing his cousin's forehead. "Family, Bri." he looked between the two before focusing on Harry. "Don't think this means we're friends."

Harry scoffed. "With how much of a git you are? Of course not." he held out his hand. "But thanks for the help and for standing by Sabrina."

Draco took a moment, but shook Harry's hand. "Just try not to get her in trouble every year, Potter. I have an image to maintain."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sabrina could honestly say, in years to come, it didn't bother her one bit that Slytherin lost the House Cup. Draco didn't seem to upset, either. And before anyone knew it, they were climbing off the train at King's Cross Station and collecting their belongings.

"I'm gonna find Mother and Father," Draco told his cousin. "Take your time."

Sabrina nodded and followed Harry, Ron and Hermione. She stood back, smiling brightly as Ron's little sister gushed over Harry and as the Potter was finally led away by his overbearing uncle. His parting words, the fact that the Dursleys didn't know they couldn't use magic at home, had the Weasleys, Hermione and Sabrina laughing. As did the wide berth Harry's aunt and cousin gave him.

"Sabrina, dear," Molly Weasley took Sabrina by the hand as Draco appeared with Lucius and Narcissa. "If at any point you want to get away for a little while, a holiday one might say, send Ron a letter and we'll come collect you." she glanced at the Malfoys. Lucius looked annoyed and put out at having to wait. Draco tried to wear the same air as his father, but he'd changed over the school year. And Narcissa was waiting patiently, even if her nose was a little too high in the air. "Just like Harry, you have somewhere else to go, now."

Sabrina smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." she surprised the older witch, hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

Molly smiled gently. "Of course, dear." she pulled away, brushing Sabrina's hair back. "You and Harry, just had to get your fathers' hair. Have a good summer, Sabrina."

Hugging the other Weasleys, even Ginny and Ron, Sabrina grabbed her things and headed towards her family. Narcissa smiled just slightly, while Lucius turned and began walking away. Draco fell into step with his cousin, chatting about their end of term marks. Things were different then they had been at the start of term. But different in only good ways. She had friends, she had family and she just knew, she would have a good summer.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Holy damn, the first book is finished. Yes, I'm sure you all picked up on my subtle poisoning of Sabrina. I knew the potions couldn't have all be useful or useless. And Quirrell would have known it, as well. And yes, he had back ups to replace what they used. Just like he fixed the chess set after they went through. At least, that's how I figured he did it. Draco and Harry do have common ground, now. They both claim Sabrina as family and want her safe. That doesn't mean they won't get into their rows in coming books, because they will. But they'll also work together to protect Sabrina when it's needed. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading! See you next week in book two!

End Transmission


End file.
